


Eat You Up

by exoccult



Series: Drunken Night [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Smut, SuSoo, bottom!d.o, literally just giggles and sex, top!suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult
Summary: Waffles, giggles and sex in the kitchen. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo would like to call that a successful first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** top!jun, bottom!soo, sex on top of the kitchen counter, brace yourselves for some extreme romanticizing and fluff b/c i'm a sucker for that shit tho i'll never admit it  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this fic, just the fic... but I'm not really sure if I want to take credit for that either so lmao  
>  **A/N:** This is sickly sweet and probably not written very well because i've been writing bits and pieces of it over the last few months, none of which were in order lol good luck with that, there will be loads of mistakes haha  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

Kyungsoo sits back, wearing a pair of wrinkled jeans and a dirty shirt that he wore out clubbing last night, and squirms awkwardly on the barstool at a large, high island in the middle of a fancy kitchen. He reflects on how he got here exactly, fiddling with his fingers and nervously picking at his nails. He’s watching his own movements intensely as he thinks about it;

The kissing, the humping, the orgasm…

He blushes bright red and sinks his top row of teeth into his bottom lip in embarrassment, feeling one hundred percent flustered and partially aroused.

He wills the arousal away and sighs softly as he looks up from the countertop his hands are now resting on and looks around the kitchen. Junmyeon, the man he sucked off last night in the grungy bathroom of a club downtown, had kissed his cheek and told him that he would be back in a moment when he realized he was only in a robe. Kyungsoo had nodded and now he’s just waiting anxiously for him to come back to the kitchen, feeling all kinds of nervous and oh so terribly on edge.

The thing is, Kyungsoo has  _ never _ done anything like this before.  _ Never _ . He’s usually so reserved around new people, but then that bloody cherry vodka came into play and made him open up like a book. He hadn’t expected that he would’ve lost control like that at all, but then again he  _ had _ drank more that night than he had all year.

This, all of this, is Baekhyun’s fault, he decides, as he groans in embarrassment. What happened last night shouldn’t have happened, but then he wouldn’t have been here… He thinks he’s just lucky that Junmyeon hasn’t turned out to be some psycho serial killer. Then he would definitely have some problems and Baekhyun would probably have to face more than just Kyungsoo’s angry yelling.

“That was a heavy sigh,” Junmyeon says as he enters the room and that startles Kyungsoo, especially when he places a hand on his shoulder, “Sorry,” he whispers and lets his hand fall away after feeling the flinch, “You seem a bit on edge. Is it me?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, Junmyeon-ssi.” he says politely and Junmyeon smiles, eyes twinkling and teeth pearly. Absolute perfection.

“Just call me Junmyeon,” the man says, touching Kyungsoo’s shoulder again, more hesitantly this time.

Kyungsoo relaxes at the touch and Junmyeon takes takes that as a sign that this touching is okay. If there’s anything that Kyungsoo has learned since he woke up this morning in Junmyeon’s bed, it’s that Junmyeon really likes to touch. And Kyungsoo is finding himself more and more willing to be touched. By Junmyeon that is.

Junmyeon’s hand slips down Kyungsoo’s back and presses gently against the fabric of his shirt, “I’m sorry,” he says, voice a whisper.

“For what?” Kyungsoo asks, voice cracking and eyes locked on Junmyeon’s.

There’s a pause before Junmyeon’s hand trails back up to the back of Kyungsoo’s head and Kyungsoo finds himself being pulled towards the other. And he lets it happen. He lets Junmyeon dip down to press a chaste kiss against his lips, soft and warm and sending jolt of fuzzy electricity through his nerves. Kyungsoo can’t even begin to describe what this is. This entire ordeal of the club, the supposed one night stand, the theoretical date that this is... But he really likes it.

Their lips make a light wet sound when they part from one another and Kyungsoo’s cheeks are so awfully pink, but so are Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon’s hand falls away from Kyungsoo and that makes him almost pout, because, wow, Junmyeon is an amazing kisser. He continuously takes his breath away and Kyungsoo doesn’t think it’s fair. It’s not fair because Junmyeon is some stranger that has fallen right into his lap (quite literally last night) and is making Kyungsoo feel special in all the ways Kyungsoo ever longed to feel. It’s not fair, because Kyungsoo doesn’t think he deserves this. Whatever  _ this _ is.

“I’m sorry that I can’t stop kissing you,” Junmyeon says pulling Kyungsoo directly from his thoughts and making him snort into a fit of laughter.

“That was cheesy.” Kyungsoo says feeling comfortable now that Junmyeon and he are making light jokes with one another.

Junmyeon admits that, yes, he’s kind of a cheesepuff when it comes to romancing and flirting and just life in general. Kyungsoo thinks that this is adorable and he never would have thought he’d ever think that a grown man would be  _ adorable _ . Until now.

There’s a lot of things, he’s beginning to realize, that he never thought of until now. And it’s not as if one night entirely changed his perspective on life, but it may have started a movement. Because for the longest time, Kyungsoo thought it would be impossible to meet a man while clubbing that he would ever consider boyfriend material. However, Junmyeon definitely seems to be boyfriend material.

Maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo’s perception of the nightlife was wrong.

Or maybe he just got lucky.

He's leaning towards the latter himself.

Junmyeon reaches a hand over the counter top, placing it over Kyungsoo’s - he seems to be really clingy even when sober. The man smiles and brushes back his blonde hair back from his forehead  with his fingertips making Kyungsoo’s heart skip a beat. Something about this scene just feels  _ right _ . As if Kyungsoo could wake up to this every single day. As if Kyungsoo and Junmyeon hadn’t just met barely twenty-four hours ago. As if Kyungsoo had known this man for a long time and that they have been lovers all along.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Junmyeon asks, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand and Kyungsoo actually blushes a nice shade of pink that Junmyeon definitely thinks is the sweetest thing.

Kyungsoo hums and shrugs, “What can you cook for me, Junmyeon-ssi?”

Junmyeon quirks an eyebrow in amusement, “The waffle offer still stands on the table,” he chuckles and Kyungsoo grins wide, lips forming a delicate little heart shape that Junmyeon really,  _ really _ likes.

“Waffles sound delicious,” Kyungsoo says and then his stomach growls, loud and almost echoing in the large, open kitchen.

His face instantly flushes and Junmyeon’s grin becomes impossibly wide at how dark a shade of red Kyungsoo’s cheeks become in his embarrassment. He coos at Kyungsoo who buries his face into his hands and Junmyeon laughs wholeheartedly, happiness evident in his tone. And for some reason, Kyungsoo isn’t entirely embarrassed, but rather he’s happy too with a big stupid grin on his face that he’s trying to hide.

Junmyeon’s waffles are absolutely delicious. They’re fluffy and warm and slathered in probably too much butter and too much chocolate sauce with too much powdered sugar on top. But Kyungsoo kind of doesn’t care as he takes a full bite of the crisp pastry and some sweet strawberries to top it off. It’s almost silly how far lost Kyungsoo is at this point, accepting bites of Junmyeon’s own waffles and pushing plump strawberries between Junmyeon’s pink, pink lips.

“What brought you to the club last night?” Junmyeon asks with a grin, making small talk and Kyungsoo is surprised at how easy he finds it to talk to him, how simple it is to fall right into Junmyeon’s charming personality.

“Friends thought it would be a good way to celebrate my promotion,” Kyungsoo chuckles as he takes a sip of the freshly brewed coffee.

Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo starry eyed, “Congratulations! I bet you deserve it.”

Kyungsoo actually blushes at the compliment, “Thank you…” he clears his throat awkwardly, “What was someone like you doing at a club like that one, though?” he inquires curiously - he’s been dying to know why someone as obviously rich as Junmyeon is would possibly be doing in some crappy, sleazy bar.

“I own the place,” Junmyeon explains and  _ that makes more sense _ , “I inherited it actually from my brother. It’s been several years since and I’ve been meaning to come visit it for a while, because I’m interested in renovating the place and transforming it into a more tasteful place… Seems like I picked a good night to go.” he grins and Kyungsoo grins back.

“I don’t regret it,” Kyungsoo says shyly, “I hate going out to clubs, but I don’t regret anything.”

Junmyeon gently touches his lips with his thumb, brushing off some powdered sugar before bringing it to his own lips to give the sweetness a taste and Kyungsoo’s body feels hot all over as he watches the action, “Me either, Kyungsoo-ah,” Junmyeon hums in appreciation and then he makes smoldering eye contact with him, “It was different, last night, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. You’re very good with your mouth.”

Kyungsoo’s entire face flushes red enough to match the strawberries, “So are you.” and it’s Junmyeon’s turn to flush bright red as if he hadn’t just said the exact same thing and then they’re both giggling at each other and sharing sheepish glances as they eat breakfast in a peaceful silence.

Kyungsoo feels so incredibly stupid, like he’s still dreaming, because this is exactly what this  _ date _ feels like. It’s a dream. He’s dreaming and this is a life that he’s always thought of having. Everything about this situation is completely idealistic - the breakfast, the kisses, the  _ man that’s holding his hand right now _ .

He knows that he’s being childish when he pretends like this isn’t the real world and that Junmyeon isn’t a complete stranger, but maybe that’s what he needs. Kyungsoo figures, for once in his uptight, controlled, orderly life, he can simply let it go and act like this is a true romance. A puppy love that he’s more than willing to indulge in right now, because Junmyeon looks so handsome with his hair swept back and those pretty pink lips that keep mouthing out each syllable of Kyungsoo’s name. Sometimes, he thinks, it’s okay to pretend like you’re a lovesick teenager in high school who believes in love at first sight. Especially when you never have done so before.

“Kyungsoo-ah,” Junmyeon sing-songs in the most pleasant voice, “What are you staring at?” he asks and there’s a hint of a giggle behind his words.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo’s cheek pale a pink hue, “Was I staring?”

“You were,” Junmyeon laughs lightly and lifts a fork full of waffle to Kyungsoo’s mouth, motioning for him to open up. When he does, Junmyeon grins and then says, “You were staring at my lips, Kyungsoo-ah. Is there something that you wanted?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes go impossibly wide and he forces the waffle down his throat, nearly choking on it, “J-Junmyeon-ssi-”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Junmyeon shakes his head and wags his finger in front of Kyungsoo’s face, “That’s not what we discussed, Kyungsoo.”

“Junmyeon-ah,” Kyungsoo says slowly and Junmyeon grins bright, “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“You didn’t?” Junmyeon pouts, “I was hoping you were looking for a reason.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip to hide the embarrassing gurgle about to leave his throat before he reaches out to cup Junmyeon’s cheek - the newfound confidence coming out of absolutely nowhere, “I lied, Junmyeon-ah,” he says lowly, barely able to meet the man’s eyes, “I want to kiss you.”

That leaves Junmyeon a stuttering mess and Kyungsoo almost feels triumphant now that the tables have turned. He watches at the endearing way that the elder’s cheeks flare a bright red before he stutters out something incomprehensible and then takes a sip of his tea before shakily replacing the teacup down, but he’s made no move to remove Kyungsoo’s grasp. Kyungsoo chuckles and lets his hand fall to cup the back of Junmyeon’s neck before pulling him a little closer and letting his lips slide over Junmyeon’s softly.

Kyungsoo hums against Junmyeon’s lips, “You taste so sweet, Junmyeon.” he whispers and Junmyeon whines before pushing his lips back against Kyungsoo’s plush mouth, a more intense kiss this time.

The breath in Kyungsoo’s lungs is quite literally taken away when Junmyeon does so, his lips moist from the sugary syrup of the waffles and tongue tasting of the sweet powdered sugar as he licks into the younger’s mouth. Kyungsoo gasps for air as Junmyeon’s warm, inviting mouth begins to trail kisses down his sensitive neck, sucking gently at the pale skin there. Junmyeon smiles against Kyungsoo’s neck, licking slow, long, wet stripes up and down his neck and delighting in every shiver that shakes the young man’s body.

“You taste so sweet too, Kyungsoo-ah,” Junmyeon mumbles, “I could just eat you up,” he says in a deep, husky voice that has Kyungsoo buckling at the knees.

“Junmyeon-ssi,”

“Can I?”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo pants as Junmyeon sucks red marks into his skin, “Can you… What?”

“Can I eat you up?” Junmyeon asks with a teasing tone that has Kyungsoo whining for him, begging silently for Junmyeon to do anything and everything that he desires to him.

“Please,” he whines desperately.

Junmyeon chuckles, his breath hot and steamy against Kyungsoo’s skin, “You’re cute, Kyungsoo-ah, I think I like you.”

Kyungsoo grins, his heart beating too fast inside of his chest to hear those words from a one-night-stand, “You like me?”

Junmyeon sucks a bruise into the side of Kyungsoo’s neck - purple and pretty, “I like you a lot.”

Kyungsoo moans softly, “I think I like you too, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon sits back and smiles so bright, brighter than Kyungsoo has seen yet, “I was hoping you’d say that.” he says cheekily.

And suddenly, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are sharing passionate, heated kisses pressed against the counter. Their hands are everywhere, feeling and touching everything, their bodies pressed so close and their fingers tangling in hair and clothes as they try to undress while trying not to break apart. It’s messy and full of giggles and silly whispers as they undress each other with fumbling fingers and clumsy kisses exchanged in between all of the commotion happening between them.

“Off,” Junmyeon commands in frustration about Kyungsoo’s dingy shirt and Kyungsoo snorts, shrugging out of the fabric and letting it fall to the floor.

“Better?” Kyungsoo asks with a giggle while Junmyeon settles his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips.

“Up,” He growlslowly, but the twinkle of amusement in his eyes betrays him and Kyungsoo lifts himself up onto the edge of the counter, nearly knocking over the carton of milk.

Junmyeon nudges it away gently and carefully settles between Kyungsoo’s thighs, spread wide for him as Kyungsoo braces himself on the countertop. His hand is resting in something rather sticky and it might be syrup or maybe whipped cream, but that’s the least of his concerns when Junmyeon’s lips attack his own again in perhaps the most passionate kiss the younger has ever engaged in. He really can’t help it when he whines into Junmyeon’s mouth as the elder’s hot tongue pries his lips open again.

Kyungsoo mentally scolds himself for sounding like a desperate, needy teenager, but this is the first time he’s wanted this so bad in so long. He can’t help himself, because Junmyeon’s hands on him, his lips on his own and his crotch pressing into his own is the most wonderful thing he’s experienced in a long time and he really doesn’t want it to stop. So he whines again, louder, when Junmyeon’s hand slips from around his waist and travels down to palm him through his dirty jeans.

“Jun-” Kyungsoo starts, but his voice cracks as he throws his head back with a deep moan as Junmyeon palms him more firmly while attaching his lips onto the pale column of Kyungsoo’s neck.

It should be embarrassing how quickly aroused Kyungsoo is becoming due to this, but he can feel Junmyeon’s hardness pressing against him and the embarrassment dissolves into something more exciting.

“So hard,” Junmyeon pants heavily into Kyungsoo’s ear while sucking just below, leaving a second dark bruise, “Already so hard for me Kyungsoo,”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shut tight, Junmyeon’s voice dripping with lust and doing things to his body like no other’s voice has before, “Yes,” he hisses at the feeling of his skin being sucked between Junmyeon’s lips.

“Oh  _ god _ , I want you inside me,” Junmyeon whispers huskily into Kyungsoo’s ear and Kyungsoo’s face turns incredibly hot and incredibly red at the thought.

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo gasps quietly, “Junmyeon, I’m- I-” he fumbles for the right words to say, squirming under Junmyeon’s hot touches, “I haven’t been on top in a long time…” he finally manages to spill out embarrassingly as Junmyeon stops long enough to listen to what he has to say.

“Oh,” Junmyeon smiles warmly, despite the aura of sex-god he appears to be giving off at the moment, and lets his hands find Kyungsoo’s shoulders and Kyungsoo thinks he may have ruined this for them and maybe Junmyeon will ask him to leave now, because maybe everything they were saying was all part of some elaborate kink.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts and Junmyeon’s smile wides before he kisses him on the nose in possibly the most loving manner anyone has ever kissed Kyungsoo’s nose in.

“I want what you want,” he says slowly, kindly, surprising Kyungsoo with his words, “I want to make you feel so good, Kyungsoo-ssi.” And with gentle fingers, he caresses Kyungsoo’s bare arms, feeling the shiver that makes its way through his body.

“Junmyeon-ssi,” Kyungsoo says, face impossibly red from the arousal and from the pure delight that Junmyeon is making him feel, “If you want-” he starts, but he’s silenced by those soft lips once again.

“Shush,” Junmyeon mumbles against the plushness of his mouth, “Next time, alright?” he says and Kyungsoo’s body shivers again in anticipation that  _ there will be a next time _ .

“Next time?” Kyungsoo hums and Junmyeon nods, bumping his nose against the younger’s before kissing him again.

“Next time,” Junmyeon whispers in confirmation, “I want there to be a lot of next times with you, Kyungsoo-ah.”

Kyungsoo wants to respond, but his jaw falls slack as he lets out a loud moan with Junmyeon’s hand working up and down on the bulge at the front of his jeans, “But I want to focus on this right now,” he whispers huskily and Kyungsoo is ready to cry at how amazing Junmyeon is with those fingers of his.

“Junmyeon,” he gasps softly as those fingers begin to work the button of his jeans open expertly as if he’s done this with Kyungsoo a million times.

Junmyeon presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s neck leaving wet kisses there that light Kyungsoo’s skin on fire. Every little touch make Kyungsoo hot all over and goosebumps break out over his skin at the sheer intimacy between them right now. It’s as if they’re real lovers that make love after Sunday morning breakfasts, too engrossed in each other to care that they’re in the middle of the kitchen. Kyungsoo craves this kind of domestic, loving relationship more than ever, but right now he’s craving Junmyeon more than anything.

Shimmying slightly, Kyungsoo lifts his hips up off the counter long enough for Junmyeon to pull his jeans and boxers down his thighs exposing more skin for Junmyeon to touch, to caress, to  _ love _ . Junmyeon blushes at his thoughts and moans into Kyungsoo’s neck as he runs his fingertips over the soft skin of those full thighs that he remembers drooling over at the club. A shiver runs through Kyungsoo’s body at the fleeting touches and he whimpers for more, longing for Junmyeon, the perfect stranger who is treating him like a prince.

Kyungsoo’s jeans and boxers somehow end up around his ankles while Junmyeon leans down to suck him off, making obnoxious noises all for the show and by  _ God _ is it ever doing fucking wonders to Kyungsoo. He watches greedily at the sight, hot flashes of the bathroom in the club coming back to him as Junmyeon looks up into his eyes and moans like Kyungsoo is the best tasting thing on the planet. And he's so damn close, just a little fucking more and -

Junmyeon pops off with a lewd, wet smacking sound and Kyungsoo weeps for his sanity, “Junmyeon, fuck-” he curses and the elder grins.

“Dirty little mouth on you,” Junmyeon giggles, “I want to put it to good use, but right now I kind of want to have sex with you.”

Kyungsoo whimpers and shucks his clothing off the rest of the way, leaving him completely naked and sitting on the countertop in Junmyeon’s fancy kitchen, his ass against the cold, ceramic surface. If he weren't so far gone in his desire for the other then he might think about how ridiculous this probably looks and feels. But nothing feels ridiculous with Junmyeon's hands all over his body.

“Clothes, off,” Kyungsoo giggles cutely, “I want you to take me right here, I'll be your dessert.”

Junmyeon groans at the thought and strips for Kyungsoo. He puts on a little teasing show for Kyungsoo who both appreciates it and is frustrated by it, because he’s painfully hard and impatient. Junmyeon’s dick is standing hard and proud and red against his tummy and it looks absolutely  _ perfect _ . Kyungsoo licks his lips, his body fluttering with the desire and his ass hole clenching, almost unconsciously so, at the thought of getting that thick cock inside of himself.

“I'll be right back,” Junmyeon whispers, “Lube.” And Kyungsoo nods in agreement before sitting back and spreading his legs further.

Watching Junmyeon’s perky ass disappear down the hall makes Kyungsoo thinks that maybe he'd like to try fucking into that one day, watching as he disappears into the hole hidden there all puckered and pink, probably. He thinks he'd like to spread those cheeks and leave bruises on them as he fucks into him again and again, and oh  _ fuck _ Kyungsoo is leaking everywhere, drooling at the very notion. He is definitely fucking Junmyeon at some point, he decides as he begins to stroke himself with a loose fist.

When Junmyeon reappears he pouts playfully, “You're having fun without me,” he notes as he shows Kyungsoo the bottle of lube and a condom in his hands, “I want to play too,”

“Come on then,” Kyungsoo giggles and spreads his legs, bracing his feet on the countertop suddenly and though the position is awkward, he knows his hole is on full display for Junmyeon right now and by the way the man’s jaw falls slack, he likes what he sees.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon mutters, tearing open the package of the condom and quickly slipping into himself. 

They giggle when their lips collide again in a messy kiss as they grope for each other, touching and feeling unlike what they did last night. It’s different now that they have time and are in a secluded area with only each other to worry about. There’s no loud bass from the club and there’s no crowd gathering outside of the bathroom trying to get in. They don’t have to rush and that’s part of the pleasure. It’s just the two of them and they have the chance now to explore each other, taste each other and enjoy the feeling of their sexual highs. Everything is languid and passionate, something between lovers and not just a messy blowjob between strangers.

And they’re both feeling intoxicated by it.

Junmyeon coats his fingers in a strawberry flavoured lube and Kyungsoo thinks it’s almost cute that Junmyeon goes out of his way to purchase his favourite flavour even in lube, because if there’s anything he’s learned about that man this morning it’s that he  _ loves _ strawberries. He chuckles to himself, fist loose around his cock, as he watches Junmyeon meticulously coat his fingers before bringing them down to touch Kyungsoo’s rim. Junmyeon chuckles too at Kyungsoo’s never ending impatience and pulls him into a closed mouth kiss that feels like something only a married couple might do.

The first finger burns a little, the stretch is slow and Junmyeon takes his precious time with Kyungsoo’s body now that he can. He mumbles encouraging words against Kyungsoo’s skin like it’s the first time as he presses a second and third finger in. ‘You’re doing so well,’ ‘this will feel so good I promise,’ ‘I can’t wait to be inside of you.’ Kyungsoo whines at each word, pushing his hips forward with every gently thrust of Junmyeon’s fingers. Junmyeon’s praise goes straight to his dick, straight to his fluttering heart, and he could cry at how sweet Junmyeon is being towards him. He hasn’t felt this way in a long, long time and this time he doesn’t want to lose that feeling. Especially not with the way Junmyeon removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his cock, teasing the entrance and while simultaneously taking his breath away with a mind blowing kiss.

Kyungsoo moans Junmyeon’s name loudly as the elder bottoms out and Junmyeon groans lowly in his ear in response. Kyungsoo has never felt this full before, never felt so  _ good _ to have someone inside of him. He loops his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and pulls him closer, deeper, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“You’re so tight,” Junmyeon gasps as he thrusts shallowly, “Feels good.” he moans softly, kissing beneath Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Fuck me, Junmyeon-ssi,” Kyungsoo gasps, “Take me.” he says lowly in his ear before Junmyeon snaps his hips forward hard enough that Kyungsoo shifts back on the countertop.

Their lips meet in another wet kiss, tongues dancing together, teeth nipping and it’s so much fun to just have sex like this in the middle of a kitchen just after a late breakfast with each other. They’re giggling and moaning and whispering to one another as they work together. Junmyeon’s hips smack the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs as the thrusts in and pulls out deep and slow. Kyungsoo meet each thrust as best he can, his cock trapped between them feeling neglected and heavy.

They’re both completely worked up from all the teasing touches and Kyungsoo feels like he should be embarrassed by how loud he’s being and by how fast he feels himself coming towards the edge. He arches his back as Junmyeon hits his prostate and he cries out loudly, begging for Junmyeon to touch him,  _ oh god please touch me Junmyeon-ssi, oh please, please, please _ .

Junmyeon moans at the way Kyungsoo’s lucious lips form each syllable of his name and the sight of them moaning is so sinful, so delicious, he can barely contain himself. His thrusts are becoming far too erratic, far too quickly. But this - fucking this beautiful man on his kitchen counter - it’s the most sensual act he has committed in a long time and he’s incredibly turned on to see himself disappearing inside of someone, inside of  _ Kyungsoo _ . So he peels a hand from Kyungsoo waist and slips it between them, giving Kyungsoo’s pretty cock a few long, slow tugs, thumbing at the slit and watching in lust at the way the younger’s hips stutter and the way his eyes flutter shut.

“Beautiful,” he breathes, “Fucking beautiful,” he moans as he feels himself orgasming at the sight of Kyungsoo with his head thrown back, body flushed an exquisite shade of pink, thighs trembling from pleasure and his own cock buried deep inside his perky, perfect ass.

Kyungsoo gasps loudly at the feeling of Junmyeon’s hips stuttering and his dick pulsing inside of him as the man  _ cums _ and he loses everything in that moment. His mind goes blank and all he feels is the intense pleasure that shoots up his spine and travels through to all of his nerve endings as he cums all over himself and Junmyeon’s tight fist. He’s shaking so much and so weak from the intensity of his orgasm that he collapses onto Junmyeon who is also struggling to keep himself up on his feet.

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo breathes once he’s collected himself, “Junmyeon, holy  _ shit _ .”

Junmyeon chuckles breathlessly, “Best fuck of my life,” he says in earnest and Kyungsoo blushes, feels giddy inside, because  _ he _ did that.

“This,” Kyungsoo says, gesturing weakly between them, “This is happening again.” and he laughs into Junmyeon’s sweaty neck, “This is  _ definitely _ happening again.”

Junmyeon laughs too, pulling himself out of Kyungsoo and removing the condom and tying it before lazily tossing it towards the trash, “Definitely.” he confirms and Kyungsoo finally sits back far enough so he can flash him a shy smile, one that is returned equally as bashful.

Junmyeon threads his fingers carefully through Kyungsoo’s and brings their lips together again in a soft, sweet kiss that borderlines  _ first love _ and Kyungsoo’s heart skips a fucking beat like he’s in high school all over again. There’s something about the two of them together that makes him feel young and reckless and  _ excited _ . Like he could be with Junmyeon in this perpetual state of bliss forever and never grow tired of it. And maybe Junmyeon feels just a little entirely the same way.

“I’d say this was a successful first date,” Junmyeon decides as he helps Kyungsoo off of the counter.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I agree.”

“I enjoyed that dessert mostly,” Junmyeon says suddenly, cheekily, “I could probably go for seconds,” he says with a wink and Kyungsoo’s heart is beating out of his chest all over again.

“Think you could handle it?” he finds himself asking, voice flirtatious and all too happy to entertain the thoughts of having seconds with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s answer to that question is to fuck him up against the ceramic tiles of his walk-in shower, moans like a liturgy bouncing off the bathroom walls. All before they’re cuddling in Junmyeon’s bed again, naked and warm and just genuinely happy.

_ Successful _ , Kyungsoo thinks as he looks into Junmyeon’s enchanting brown eyes,  _ is an understatement _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I like this AU so much??? Stop me from writing it anymore or ever again??? Quick, before Kyungsoo and Junmyeon become domestic lovers and end up getting married or something.


End file.
